Bobby's World: The Movie/Title sequence
Here are the title sequences for the upcoming 2020 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated musical fantasy comedy film, Bobby's World: The Movie. Opening credit sequence (The title sequence starts on the black screen.) Twentieth Century Fox Animation presents In association with Film Roman A Rough Draft Studios Production (The sequence fades to a dark grey background with the light at the center of the screen, as the chorus starts singing. The camera pans down to a book with the title "BOBBY'S WORLD", as a slow, gentle orchestral music plays. The text "THE MOVIE" fades in underneath "BOBBY'S WORLD", thus forming the film's title.) Closing credit sequence First part of the closing credit sequence (The title sequence starts on the book. When Self's song, Stay Home starts, the book shakes a little and opens up to the first page, revealing a small pop-up version of the city of Oregon, complete with cars, buildings, and houses. The book turns to the next page, revealing a small pop-up version of the Generic family's house. The pop-up versions of Bobby and his family appear. Bobby holds the sign with the director's credits written in it.) Directed by Nicholas Stoller Genndy Tartakovsky and Conrad Vernon (The book turns to the next page, revealing a pop-up version of Bobbyland. The pop-up version of Bobby, in his Bobbyland outfit, appears swinging on the swing set with flowers. A pop-up tree appears with the text carved into the trunk.) Co-Directed by Walt Dohrn (The book turns to the next page, revealing a small pop-up version of BusinessVille. Pop-up versions of Lord Reality and Lady Reality wave a huge white flag with the producer's credit written onto it.) Produced by Conrad Vernon (The book turns to the next page, revealing a 2D illustration of Lord Reality's spaceship heading towards Bobbyland.) Co-Produced by Craig Sost (The book turns to the next page, revealing a pop-up version of Bobby meeting the pop-up versions of the Generics.) Executive Producer Howie Mandel (The book turns to the next page, revealing a pop-up version of Bobby meeting a pop-up version of Jackie.) Associate Producer Gina Shay (The book turns to the next page, revealing Bobby and Jackie from the back and a sign that features the story writer's names. The city of Oregon is also visible.) Story by Greg Grabianski Robert Mittenthal and Conrad Vernon (The book turns to the next page, revealing a 2D illustration of Bobby and Jackie on a brick wall with an iris similar to a flashlight.) Screenplay by Greg Grabianski Robert Mittenthal Nicholas Stoller Genndy Tartakovsky and Jon Vitti (The book turns to the next page, revealing pop-up versions of Bobby and Jackie on the sidewalk singing with guitars. A pop-up version of a person is also walking by.) Original Songs by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz (The book turns to the next page, revealing pop-up versions of Bobby and Jackie hitchhiking on the road with their thumbs sticking out.) Original Score Composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken (The book turns to the next page, revealing pop-up versions of Bobby and Jackie both trying to climb a steep cliff.) Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer (The book turns to the next page, revealing pop-up versions of Bobby and Jackie at Hollywood.) Edited by John Carnochan (The book turns to the next page, revealing a pop-up version of Bobby, in his Bobbyland outfit, happily flying through the clouds, leaving behind a rainbow with magical pixie dust.) Howie Mandel (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Cameron Seely (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) with Nick Kroll (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Emily Blunt (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) and Gary Oldman (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Chris Pratt Elizabeth Banks (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Miranda Cosgrove Owen Vaccaro (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Kristen Bell Seth Rogen (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Keegan-Michael Key Jordan Peele (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Chris Pine Kristen Schaal (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Denis Leary Jason Bateman Seth MacFarlane (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Patrick Warburton Bill Hader Sean Giambrone (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Kimiko Glenn Jacob Tremblay Charlyne Yi (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Michael Cera Kristen Wiig (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Steve Buscemi John Ratzenberger Patrick Stewart Conan O'Brien (The book turns to the next page, revealing TBA.) Gal Gadot Michael Peña Ally Maki Salma Hayek (The book turns to the next page, revealing a 2D illustration of Bobby and Jackie escaping from Lord Reality's army via tricycle.) Production Designer Patrick Marc Hanenberger Art Directors Devin Crane Dima Malanitchev (The book turns to the next page, revealing pop-up versions of fiery flames and energy lightning.) Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné (The book turns to the next page, revealing a 2D illustration of guest-star voiced characters from the movie on a rollercoaster.) Head of Story Jim Reardon Story Director Matthew Schofield Story Supervisor Jason Katz More coming soon! Second part of the closing credit sequence (A notebook paper falls down on the post-credit scene and scrolls down. We also see various storyboards, character designs, concept art, and animated pencil tests.) (The closing credit sequence ends on a colored drawing of Bobby which was shown on the original closing credits to the TV series.) (Fades to white.) Trivia Coming soon! Category:Credits